Slammy Awards
by Rebecca-Puppy
Summary: What happens when Seth Rollins, Johnathan and Rebecca all go to the 2019 WWE Slammy Awards. Will someone win some awards for their performances or Will they go home empty handed.


"Welcome to a special edition of Monday Night Raw", Rebecca heard Renee Young say as she was sitting back stage getting her hair and makeup done for her upcoming match against Nikki Bella. "So, are you excited about being nominated in the Women's' category, tonight?", Sandra asked as she was applying Rebecca's make-up, so it matched her outfit. Rebecca had decided to go with a pair of black short shorts and a black bra-type shirt, with fishnets and a pair of black high-top sneakers. She wore a pair of black gloves with the fingers exposed, so she could show off the ring that Seth Rollins gave her, after she won the WWE Raw Woman's Title a couple months ago. Rebecca's long dark brown hair was brushed back but cascade down her back and around her shoulders. Rebecca took a deep breath and said, "Sandra, deep down I hope I win the award for favorite woman, because I deserve it more than anyone. I actually fight you know?" Sandra nodded her head and Rebecca opened her eyes, as she felt Sandra was done with her eyes. "But I don't know. Maybe the fans will vote for someone who is on the show, Total Divas". Sandra rolled her eyes but before she could say anything, Rebecca got super happy when she heard her fiancé's music come on. As Rebecca sat there Sandra said, you are one lucky woman. Any girl would fight to be you and the center of Seth Rollin's world. You know how many girls would love to have him?", Sandra laughed. Rebecca joined her and said, "Yeah, I am lucky".

Rebecca sat in the makeup chair and watched her fiancé kick Dolph Ziggler's butt. After the match, Seth Green came out and announced the nominees and winner of the "Most Shocking Event of 2019". John Cena won, and Rebecca thought that Seth deserved it after what he did to the Shield. Rebecca watched as Seth got out of the ring, walked over to Seth Green, and took the award away from him. Rebecca covered her mouth and laughed as Seth looked funny taking the award and getting mad that John Cena won. Sandra said, "Your guy is nuts". Rebecca turned around and looked at Sandra and smiled and said, yes he is, but I love him". Once Seth grabbed the award, he walked back stage with J & J Security. Following behind him. Sandra looked at Rebecca as she finished spraying hairspray, in her hair. "OK sweetie, you're all set to go". Rebecca smiled as she got off the makeup chair and turned to hug Sandra. "Thanks, Sandra". Sandra replied that she was welcome and told her to go out there and show the women that she deserved the award. Rebecca smiled as she looked herself in the mirror and then went off to find Seth.

Rebecca walked around the back of the arena for about 10 minutes and found Seth still in his black wrestling gear, with a towel around his neck, talking to Johnathan who was sitting on a black storage box. Since he wasn't there "officially", he wore dark blue jeans, his Metallica tank top, and a black leather jacket. Rebecca couldn't help but think he looked hot. You see, a couple of months ago Seth, Rebecca and Johnathan had a three-some, in the training center, in Florida. So, after that day, the three of them kept flirting with each other and deep-down Rebecca wished one day they could have a three some again. Rebecca walked over to Seth and lightly tapped Seth's shoulder. As he turned around, he saw Rebecca standing there in her wrestling gear. "Wow baby.", was all Seth said because he was literally speechless. "I love the new outfit. It looks really... Hot". Rebecca blushed and saw that Johnathan was staring at her. "Thanks babe", Rebecca said as she kissed Seth's lips and then hugged Johnathan. "I got the idea from my best-bud, Paige". Seth commented that Rebecca wore it better then Paige. "It looks better on you", he said as Rebecca smacked his abs. "Thanks. I guess I just have to get used to this outfit because it's different then what I usually wear", she said

Johnathan was smiling, and she knew he was checking her out. "So, Johnathan what brings you around? I thought you weren't cleared yet". "I'm not baby girl, but I came to visit Seth here and help him set up a gift for someone". "Oh, a gift?" Rebecca got excited, "Is the gift for me?" Johnathan looked at her and then back at Seth. Seth was shaking his head as to say, "don't say anything". Johnathan saw the look on Seth's face and he said, "Sorry baby girl not this time". "Oh, ok", Rebecca said as she felt a little sad. "Hey Rebecca, your award category is next", John, one of the producers said. "Ok. I'm coming. Thanks", she said as she started to leave but then stopped when she heard Seth yell, "Hey, Toots. Wait for me". Rebecca turned around and grabbed his hand, as they both walked over to where the cameras were set up in the back, when they got there, they saw Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Natalya, and Naomi. Rebecca stood by her friend Brie, while Seth stood against the wall. He was watching the girls stand there as they waited to see who won woman of the year. Jerry the King Lawler came out and played the "Woman's Evaluation Video Montage". The fans cheered for their favorites and then they showed the Woman waiting, backstage.

Jerry Lawler opened the envelope and read the winning name. "And the winner of tonight's WOMAN OF THE YEAR SLAMMY AWARD is Rebecca". Rebecca covered her mouth and walked around all the cameras and out to the stage, where she received a hug from "The King". She went to the podium and gave her speech. She thanked the fans for all their support, Seth and The Shield for helping her get where she was, and then she said, "One last thing before I go. I hope the other women see that if you really do wrestle and care about your performance, you will get this award like I did. You don't need to be on a TV show like Total Divas, to win this award" She then offered thanks one more time and headed backstage with her trophy in hand. Seth walked over to her and picked her up. "Congrats, baby", Seth said as he kissed her lips and put her back on the ground. "I'm so happy that I finally won. I worked so hard for this, you know?" Seth looked at her and wiped her tear-filled eyes. "I know you have baby. See hard work pays off". Rebecca looked at Seth, as she rested her cheek in his hand and thanked him. Rebecca said, "I have to go and talk to Nikki about our match and then get warmed up. I will catch up with you soon". Before she left, she kissed Seth and walked off. After a little bit, Johnathan had received the trophy for "Superstar of the Year" and Seth won for "Anti-gravity Moment", for when he did his dive off the balcony during "PAYBACK", earlier in the year.

Rebecca wanted to find Seth and Johnathan, but when she was walking around, she couldn't find them anywhere. Rebecca knew time was running out, so she made her way to the gorilla and waited for her match with Nikki, to start. Rebecca stood there as her theme music played and she went out, waving to the crowd. She soon forgot about Johnathan and Seth, as she and Nikki went all out, balls to the walls, during their match. Rebecca performed her "high-Rope finisher, as she jumped off the top rope and landed on Nikki, pining her but Nikki kicked out. Then, Rebecca did her curb stomp and pinned Nikki for the win. Rebecca got up and did her victory dance and then she walked out of the ring and up to the ramp, and behind the gorilla. Once she was backstage, she looked for Seth, but didn't see him. Instead she saw Jamie and Joey (a.k.a. J & J Security) standing there. "Hey, Rebecca", Jamie said as she asked where Seth was. "Well, my dear Rebecca, Seth asked we meet you here and bring you to him". Rebecca gave him a raised eyebrow look and said ok. Joey told Rebecca to follow him and Jamie, down the hall, towards the back side of the arena. There were no WWE crew members or even arena staff around and this didn't settle too well with Rebecca.

Rebecca asked if they were going the right way and Jamie reassured her that they were. Jamie stopped and told Rebecca to stay where she was. "Uh, guys? I don't like it here. Are you going to leave me alone here?", she asked as the two men walked away. Just as the two men walked away, a voice came up behind her and said, "I don't think so", as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and warm breath on her right ear that whispered, "You're not alone baby". Rebecca knew that voice and turned around to see her fiancé, Seth Rollins, standing there. She threw her arms around his neck and said, "Baby you had me worried when I couldn't find you earlier". Seth laughed and said, "I had to sneak away so I can set up your gift". "My gift?" Rebecca said as she smiled. That's when it hit her, and she knew earlier, when she saw Johnathan and Seth talking, that the gift they were talking about was for her. Seth saw Jamie and Joey at the end of the hall. "Ok boys, thanks for bringing her". They waved and walked away. "Follow me, sweet cheeks", Seth whispered to her, as he took her hand and led her to a dark room, down the hall. "How did you find this room baby?", Rebecca asked. Seth smiled and said that he had connections, as he opened a door that said, "DO NOT ENTER"

When Rebecca walked in the room, it was dark and only had a few candles burning. Rebecca got a little nervous until she heard Seth lock the door and then turn on the light. When he did this, Rebecca saw Johnathan sitting on the couch, wearing only his jeans. Rebecca turned to Seth and said, in shy voice, "Baby what's going on?" "This is a little surprise for you. It's our way of saying congratulations for getting the Raw Woman's title and winning the Woman's award". Rebecca kissed him and said thanks but was still curious as to why Johnathan was there. Seth slid his arms around Rebecca, as Johnathan got up and said, "I'm here because the three of us had such a great time, during that steamy love-making session, that we want to do it again". Rebecca blushed as Johnathan got off the couch and walked over to Rebecca, who was wrapped in Seth arms, with her back pressed against Seth's bare chest. Johnathan walked over and put his warm hands on her cheeks and winked at Seth. Rebecca's breathe got caught as she heard Seth whisper, "Relax and enjoy it, sweet cheeks". Rebecca shook her head, as she felt Johnathan put his warm lips onto hers and soon, he was licking her bottom lip for entrance. Rebecca moaned as she let him in. Rebecca missed his lips and touch on her skin. As she was enjoying Johnathan, she felt Seth move his lips to her neck and down her back, as his hands where undoing her wrestling top.

Rebecca could feel that Seth was getting hard as he was grinding himself into her. Johnathan's hands removed her top and as he let go of her lips, he moved down to her breast and started to massage them and kiss them. Seth's hand moved to the front of her shorts. He put his hand inside her shorts and felt her clit getting wet. "Well someone is getting wet", Seth said. Johnathan looked into Rebecca's eyes and gave her a smirk. Rebecca knew he had a wicked plan. "Baby girl, come over here with me", he said as Seth let go of Rebecca. Johnathan led her to the couch and told her to sit down. Rebecca did as she was told and then Johnathan kneeled on the floor, in front of her. Johnathan smiled as he put both his hands on her waist and pulled down her black shorts. He threw her shorts to the corner, where her top was, and where Seth just thrown his black wrestling pants. Rebecca watched what Johnathan was doing to her and then looked over to see Seth's naked body, stand on the leather couch. He had his hard cock, poised right at her mouth. Rebecca wrapped her hand around Seth's cock and started to rub it. Seth started to moan, due to what Rebecca was doing to him, but soon Rebecca stopped when she felt Johnathan's hands rip her fishnets and stick his tongue into her clit, which made Rebecca move a little on the couch. Rebecca started to moan and call Johnathan's name, which caused Seth to put his hand, on the back of her head, and make her suck his hard-as-a-rock cock.

As Seth was watching Rebecca suck him off and Johnathan eating her out, he let out a soft moan, at the site before him. Rebecca let go of Seth, as Johnathan found her spot and sent her over the edge. "YES…Right there, Johnathan", as he stuck his fingers and tongue inside her hot core. "OH SHIT! I'M CUMMING...DON'T STOP", she said as she released her sweet juices into Johnathan's mouth. Johnathan finished cleaning her up and said, "Wow, baby girl. You taste so good". Rebecca blushed and then looked at Seth and said, "Your turn baby". Seth sat on the couch and Rebecca bent down, sticking her ass up in the air. Rebecca took Seth and started to give him the best blow job ever. Seth was enjoying this so much that he didn't want her to stop. Soon he felt the sting in his stomach and told her that she needed to stop, before he came. Rebecca laughed as she ignored his pleas and continued. Seth painfully pulled her mouth off his member, as Rebecca laughed. "Hey, that's not funny. I don't want to cum yet. I want to cum with you", he said. Rebecca smiled and then Johnathan spoke up and said that he didn't think she believed him. Seth said, "Maybe she needs to be punished".

Rebecca turned to look at Johnathan as he smirked at Seth. Before Rebecca could answer, Seth pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around him as he slid inside and started to fuck her. She was moaning and kissing Seth, until she saw Johnathan come near her, with his thick, hard cock. As Seth continued fucking her, she bent over and took Johnathan's cock, in her mouth. The feelings and views that the trio had, brought them all close to their releases. Rebecca said she was about to cum, but Seth slowed his movements causing her mind to start going crazy. Seth bent his head back against the couch, as he moaned out loud, "OH GOD, Rebecca. I'm Cumming". Rebecca stopped her movements on Johnathan and kissed Seth, as she began to shake from her intense orgasm. As they both came, they slowly came down from their orgasmic high and that's when she saw Johnathan, on the floor. Rebecca climbed on Johnathan, reverse cow-girl style, and rode him hard. Seth got up and told her that she was going to pay for teasing Johnathan and just as he said that Johnathan began to moan and tell her how great she was. Johnathan grabbed her hips and began thrusting hard and fast, into her already wet and slick pussy. Rebecca wasn't sure if she had another orgasm in her, but soon Johnathan had her screaming his name as he emptied his sweet, seed inside her. "Wow, baby-girl. That was intense", he said as came down from his high. The trio laid there, on the floor, kissing and just fooling around. Rebecca remarked that she felt blessed to be with her two best friends and that she loved being the middle of their "creamy cookie". Seth kissed Rebecca and that's when he saw the tears, in her eyes. "Baby, we didn't hurt you did we", he asked. Rebecca shook her head no and said, "These are happy tears". Seth remarked that this awards show was a lot better than last year and Johnathan agreed as he got up and got dressed. Soon all three of them where dressed and walking back to the arena, so they could head to the hotel. As they got to the car, Seth replied, "Oh, by the way, sweet cheeks. Don't forget you and me still have some more celebrating to do, at the hotel". Rebecca looked at him and soon realized that it was going to be a long night, for her and Seth.

~The End~


End file.
